roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tragedy
Personality Typically every child that goes down the road of myself would have some traumatic experience happen to them, but I was more pampered and loved by my widowed mother! But her boyfriend was not the same sadly. Maybe I was seen as some bilge rat to the fat son of a— Let’s not get my wild side out. But anyways this part of the whole little biography is supposed to be of how I act... Well I believe I am pretty easy to get to know, generous, kind.... Come on now I even gave my mothers hubby a Christmas present... '' ''Even though he was jewish, but he was so pleased that he couldn’t even breath!!! Now before you say anything, I did not kill him, but the two hungry, rabid infested rats did... Or maybe it was shock, I couldn’t tell... '' ''Can I spark a cig?- '' ''N-no smoking in the studio... '' ''Ah whatever! Let’s get this over with.. '' ''I don’t really get mad that much... I’m a pretty chill fella as long as none of these GOD DAMN MOTHER FUC— ahem, I mean mother loving, no GOOD BACKSTABBING HOODLUMS GET ON MY BAD SIDE!! '' ''Oh time’s up?? Ah I didn’t tell them about my mother though!! Or even my father! But we can save that for another day... Blah blah my name is Tragedy fear me, blah blah! Backstory As told in the personality section, Tragedy or Maliki as his friends call him was abused by his stepfather as a youngster, in conclusion you all can infer that it was this that made the man snap mentally. His methods of torture was possibly the only thing passed from the man that did not share his blood but shared his home. But after the tragic death of his stepfather, Maliki had no other choice but to run away from home.. And this is where he began, he started as a young street hustler for the old fashioned Italians in little Italy. He was pretty efficient in whatever it was he indulged in, but it did not take him much time to dip his toes into the dirty work of the mob at the tender age of 13. He would take his first life with the cold metal of a handgun. But Maliki felt that the partisan made him a god in a way as it made his spine tingle from just clutching it alone, and through this pleasure he shot a few hats he wasn’t supposed to, and as you could guess he was punished for it. A few broken fingers and toes with the removal of a few teeth. He was eventually spared, but he would have to return from hell first. He was shipped like cargo on a boat to an area in south Africa riddled with crime. Tragedy would get off the boat and left in the dirt forgotten. He would need to steal and rob others with a rusty kitchen knife to get by. Eventually he robbed the wrong... or right in the long run. He robbed a thug and given Maliki’s heart he was given the name the pale tiger and taken into the tribe. Eventually the small tribe would grow and grow leading Maliki to get higher in the rankings until he had control of the entire tribe as a whole. He would bask in his glory but he felt that his blood itched to rule more then just a small african city, and so he abandoned his tribe at the age of 20 and returning to Acropolis, his sour roots where he has started a new under the name of Tragedy, and hiding himself behind a painted face and feathered jacket. Resources Tragedy was able to smuggle himself just a handgun, and a bit of cash. He has bought an apartment in the slums. Tragedy also has some goons he came to the states with from Africa (10 count) non combat. Equipment and Weaponry A handgun. Specialisations Shooting, Gang related activity, Torture, hand to hand combat. Quirk Type Emitter. Iron Web. Tragedy is able to emit very thin razor sharp string. He primarily emits these from his finger tips, and can only shoot them out through that area. They are able to break at 20kN and 150% from cutting damage. The string extends 20 meters per finger out and pierces at 10kN and moves at 10m/s. The strings also can hold up to 10kg per string. Weakness Due to the strings being produced, it nearly immobilizes Tragedy only giving him the ability to only do small feats such as walking, and small leaps while producing the string, and once he has produced the string to it’s max length he is unable to produce more for 4 turns. Category:New Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Villains Category:OC Villains